my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Thirty-Four
{| Chapter Thirty-Four He narrowed his eyes into the scope of his gun, zeroing in on his target. She was a young hero, but not too quiet. Her partner was tall, lanky, blond haired. Then there was him. The tall, black haired man who looked like a demon. That was his target. Sasha. He knew naught of why he had to do this, just that he had to do it and there was no other way out. He let his guard slip for a moment and he missed his shot. The bullet lodged itself into the wall left of his head, shattering glass. This alerted the group and for a moment, his eyes and the woman’s eyes met. She looked at him and he looked at her, their eyes meeting. He felt like she was peering into his soul. She ran towards him, leaping onto the fire escape. He was caught off guard when she was already there, sitting before him with a narrowed gaze. He stumbled backwards. “Wh..Who are you?” “Katsuko Sato.” She swung her legs over the edge of the roof and kicked the gun out of his hand, stepping on his hand to prevent him from going after it. She studied his face and removed her foot from his hand. “How old are you, kid?” “That’s none of your business, lady.” He crawled away from her, but her foot landed on his chest. “It is my business. Now let’s try this again. How old are you?” She repeated her original question and looked at him with a much softer gaze. “You look so young..” “I’m nineteen, lady.” He huffed, looking up at her. “You won’t get anywhere killing heroes, kid. Come with me and I can get you a good job while you study to become a hero. What do you say?” She offered him a hand, removing her foot from his chest. She saw the hesitance in the boys eyes and just smiled at him. The moment his hand was in hers, she lifted him to his feet and smile. “You’ll make a mighty fine hero.” - Hours after first meeting the boy, Katsuko had found that he had run away from home, seeking a safe haven away from the chaos at home. She had also found out that he could predict anyone’s next move, and that he saw her coming, but had ignored the thought in order to focus. She took note of how shy the boy had seemed and that he looked rather embarrassed. Katsuko pulled Toshinori and Sasha into the next room over, grinning from ear to ear. She glanced back out the door then to the two once more. “We are so keeping him. Okay? Okay. Glad we’re on the same page.” She nodded quickly, already thinking about the boy’s future with her. “Kakko, hey, we can’t just rush into something like this. His parents are most definitely looking for him and you just lost your mother. You aren’t letting yourself grieve- and no, throwing things at me is not grieving. He doesn’t even have a place to stay should we take him with us.” Toshinori shook his head, refusing to believe she was actually going to do this. “He can stay with us! Come on, Toshinori. It’ll be fun.” She tugged on his hand, pleading. “He deserves this chance. If we don’t give this to him, who knows what’ll happen to him if we don’t.” She jutted out her bottom lip and had her eyes water, begging him. He let out a heavy sigh and weighed his options before looking at her. “Katsuko, if I say yes, you’re going to owe me something and you will refrain from asking anything else from me, okay?” He never got to finish his sentence when she started peppering kisses all over his face, the last one landing on his lips. Katsuko then turned to Sasha. “We’re taking him with us when we go back to Japan. He has a lot of potential so I think taking him with us will be beneficial for both parties.” She smiled up at him before deciding that she should tell the boy that he was now living with her and Toshinori. Nezu would certainly be surprised once they return. A villain turned hero isn’t something that usually happens, nor is it really trusted once it does happen. She could only home that the boy was prepared for everything.